Faithfully
by foolishgames
Summary: AU. Emily Fitch has spent her life sheltered by her overprotective parents. But when a combination of her love of music and thirst for freedom causes her to sneak out to see some local musicians perform, she discovers more than she could have wished for.


**Hey guys,**

**I'm sure the appearance of this story will bring sadness to many of my readers because, unfortunately, it means that Electric Feel is drawing to a close. There are approximately five chapters left, and although I wish it would never end, it has to. So here is a new idea from straight from the brain of me. **

**It's still an AU, as I love to write them, but it's a little bit less "out there" than my last fic. Emily is a girl who's spent her entire life sheltered by her over protective parents, and Naomi is a gifted musician in a popular house band. It's kind of Skins meets Glee meets Romeo and Juliet meets Almost Famous... sounds strange maybe, but I assure you I have great plans for this. Although I've started this story, I'm just trying to get a feel for writing outside of the Electric Feel world again so once it's over it won't be so difficult to switch gears. I promise it won't affect my update speed on Electric Feel (if anything it may make it faster if reception to this is good so I can get back to it faster, hehe). So please, if you like this story please let me know with reviews :). Also, I've decided to write this story from both point of views, I'm a little nervous about doing Emily for the first time, so let me know what you think. :)**

**Of course, as music is practically my life (I myself am actually employed as the lead guitar player/vocalist in a house band) it will feature heavily in this story. I used alot of indie stuff in my other story, but this one will feature alot of well known stuff. I highly recommend listening to the songs I use as chapter titles, as usual, they will help set the scene. Especially in this first chapter. The title of the story is Faithfully by Journey. I won't say anything else, as the story will eventually make why I called it that clear.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

There are a lot of firsts in your life that before they even happen, you know you'll remember them for the rest of your life. Like your first car, or your first relationship, or the first time you have sex, no matter how great or terrible they are, you'll always remember them. But every once in a while, something so unexpected and extraordinary will happen to you that before you even know what's happening, your life has changed forever. Good or bad, that too is something you will always remember.

Not that I know a whole lot about life changing firsts. Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce myself; the name's Emily Fitch. Yeah, that's right, one of _those _Fitchs. You've probably heard of us, my father's an international gym mogul, owner of the world famous "Fitch Fitness" chain of gyms. And my mother? Well she owns her own extremely lucrative wedding business called "Lets Get Fitched," which has become so incredibly successful that she's now starring in her own wedding reality series. To say my family was rich would be an enormous understatement, although sometimes I marvelled at how two people who were so lacking in the wit department that they named their businesses using puns on their own last name could possibly be multi-millionaires. But alas it was true. Sometimes the world worked in mysterious ways.

Anyway, back to my point. I'm not exactly an expert in grand first time experiences. Our wealth has allowed my already extremely overprotective parents to place even further contraints on me. I'm accompanied almost everywhere practically twenty-four hours a day, and that's not just because I have a twin sister. My parents have hired enough staff to practically control our entire lives. Between being homeschooled by private tutors, and the pretty much constant stream of schedualed lessons, the only respite from the crowded chaos Katie and I ever get is just before we fall into an exhausted sleep at bedtime. Katie's my twin sister, and my best and only friend. We're identical physically, but personality wise we're as different as night and day. Katie has much more of an outward spark to her whereas I'm a lot more quiet. For example, we both hate the overbearing cages our parents have trapped us in, but she's the only one who's ever vocally objected to it. Not that it really did much good, but still it was brave of her to do so.

It's a pathetic existence really, we both agreed on that point. We don't have any friends other than each other, hell we don't even know anyone aside from our parents, family, staff, and a few close family friends. And that, was why I was currently sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed in the hottest outfit I could manage to purchase with Katie during our thirty minutes of unsupervised shopping time the last time we hit the boutiques. I leapt up from the edge of the bed to check myself in the mirror again. In an off the shoulder blue shirt, tight black jeans and matching black heals I thought I was looking pretty smoking. Thank goodness for the tele, without it I could potentially go out in a tutu thinking I looked awesome.

Yes, you heard me right. Katie and Emily Fitch of the Fitch empire were sneaking out for a well deserved night on the town.

I was startled out of checking myself over once again by a triple knock on the wall behind my bed. Katie's signal.

I excitedly made my over to the window and started to climb my way down the makeshift ladder Katie and I had managed to camoflague among the ivy that grew up to our windows. I was so excited I wasn't even bothered by the fact that I was climbing out of a five story high window on a much less than sturdy ladder. I reached the ground to find Katie already waiting there for me. I smiled widely at her, earning one in return before she lifted her finger to her lips to signal me to be quiet. We crept through the gardens, tiptoeing along and staying the shadows. Once we got a little further from the house, we started being a little less careful. We had a huge property out in the English countryside outside of London, so our house was almost a mile away from the front gate. When we finally made it to the edge of the property we assisted each other in climbing over the gate without alerting the night watchmen. As my feet hit the gound with Katie's help I could help but marvel at how seemingly easy this has all been.

Katie lead me down the darkened road where one of our many cars was parked. Katie had entrusted the head maid, who absolutely loved us and thought our parents weren't letting us live our lives, to keep our parents from realizing one of our cars was missing while we were gone.

Katie and I jumped in the car, and sped off without looking back. I checked my watch as Katie raced off towards the city lights. It was only 10:55, the night was young. I smiled to myself as we zipped along the darkened roads.

This was going to be a night to remember.

We made it to the city in record time and Katie parked the car in a secure, and well trusted parking structure (that cost sixty quid an hour as well) in the downtown area. After the valet convinced us that we could trust him with the car, Katie and I caught a the first cab we could flag down outside.

"Jack's Pub on Sloan street," Katie told the cabbie once we had hopped in the back. He just grunted in agreement and didn't even turn back to acknowledge us. I turned to Katie with a huge smile on my face.

"I can't believe we actually did it," I gushed, "I'm so excited to get there."

"Calm down Ems," she responded in annoyance, but smiled at me gently, "I'm sure we'll have fun, but I don't want you to get over excited and end up disappointed… or embarrass me," she added with a smirk.

"I know, I know," I replied, smacking her playfully on the arm, "I'm just so excited to see the band."

Jack's Pub was renowned for having an amazing house band. They only played covers of really famous songs, but they were all supposed to be amazingly talented musicians. We had seen a review of them the tele and ever since then had just been desperate to experience it ourselves. Katie and I were both huge music fans, and we both sang and played several instruments ourselves. I know it might seem kind of silly to run off the see some house band we had heard about on the television when we could easily go see a symphony or jazz band to see great musicians. But there was something about this band that intruiged us. The review had said they did covers of everything from showtunes, to Lady Gaga, to Led Zeppelin. As much as we both loved jazz and classical, there was something about contemporary popular music that fascinated us.

The cab pulled up outside the extremely crowded pub and I felt a mix of anxiousness and nerves overflowing in my stomach. We paid the cabby and stepped out onto the street, and I immediately glanced over at Katie for reassurance. She nodded at me and as if she could read my thoughts whispered: "don't worry Ems, we won't be recognized."

In recent years, our parents had really worked hard to keep us out of the public eye, but I'm sure you could tell that from what I've been saying. But despite all that, there were a few sporadic pictures of us available to the common Joe on the internet. In fear of the off chance of being recognized, Katie had decided a few days ago that we should dye our hair to change it from our usual brown. Our parents had disapproved at first, but then passed it off as an unthreatening way for us to rebel and allowed us to do it. She opted for a darker black color, wheras I decided to dye mine bright red. I had always been intruiged by bottle red heads for years, so I was rather excited to get the chance to be one.

We made our way to the back of line, which thankfully seemed to be moving fairly quickly. It wasn't long before we made it to the front, and I felt the now familiar sense of nervousness as we went to pass our ids to the bouncer. It's not that we were afraid we wouldn't get in because we were too young , we were both twenty after all. Instead, we were worried that the bouncer would read our ids and immediately ask if we were _those _Fitchs. Lucky for the us, the burly guy simply smiled at us and waved off our ids, telling us to continue on into the club. I felt relief flood over me and Katie and I gave each other discreet high fives as we giggled our way into the main area.

When we stepped into the pub we were immediately hit with the sound of a bopping jazzy show tune. I quickly recognized it as an updated cover version of Lady Is A Tramp from Babes In Arms. I looked around the club, amazed that it was as big and fancy as it was. I guess the awesome house band was bringing in a lot of revenue. People flooded every crevice, and Katie and I had to squeeze through the slutty looking girls and grabby guys to make our way to an area where we could actually see the band. We finally got to an area just off to the left of the dance floor and caught our first sight of the house band we had fought so hard to come and see.

There was a good looking guy with brown hair and a boyish grin playing the guitar and singing the lead vocals, and I immediately noticed a small brass section off to the back corner off the stage. There was also a skinny brunette woman playing bass, a curly haired guy on the drums, and well built black guy playing a second guitar. I looked over at Katie who was bopping along contentedly to the music.

"These guys are pretty good, hey Ems?" Katie asked as she continued dancing next to me.

"Yeah! I love this…"

Suddenly an amazing female voice cut through the air, stopping me mid-sentence, and my eyes immediately shot back to the stage. I was completely mesmorized when I discovered that the angelic voice had come from a tall blonde woman playing the keyboards. I realized I hadn't noticed her before because my line of vision was cut off by the brown hair guy that was singing the male lead. I watched in awe as they continued the duet part of the song with each other.

_I like free fresh wind in my hair, life without care_

_I'm broke, it oke_

_Hate California, it's cold and it's damp_

_That's why the Lady Is A Tramp_

The guy was good too, but this girl was amazing. Every note sounded like it danced off of her vocal chords, and was slapped with an amazing tint of sultry husk from her tongue before falling gracefully out of her perfect mouth. And man, was she ever beautiful. Her long blonde hair fell softly on her exposed shoulders, and her blue eyes seemed to shine as the stage lights hit them. I felt myself being unconsciously pulled towards her, as if by some sort of magentic force, and suddenly I was on the dance floor right in front of her keyboards. I felt Katie reach my side a few seconds later, just as the song was ending.

"What the hell Emily? You can't just run off on me like that," she scolded me, leaning in front of me to try and get my attention. But my eyes never left the blonde girl who was now smiling sheepishly as the crowd cheered for their performance.

"I'm sorry Katie, it's just that girl is…" I trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe her. I heard Katie sigh in annoyance beside me. I wasn't really concerned about showing interest in a girl in front of Katie, I had told her a long time ago that although I didn't actually have any experience, I was pretty sure I liked girls. Katie had been accepting of course, just like the great sister she is, making a lot of cracks about how I would be awesome for helping her pick up guys if we ever managed to get a little freedom. So I knew Katie was just annoyed that I had ran off on her, not that I was leering at some random stranger.

I took her in from head to toe as the applause continued around me. She really was magnificent. Dressed in black boots, tight grey skinny jeans, and a black vest that fit her tiny form perfectly, she was an astonishing sight. I almost felt like I had some sort of strange connection with her, which made me feel slightly like a pathetic, creepy stalker. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that right now was an important moment in my life. After a few seconds, the blonde started looking around with a strange look on her face, as if she were trying to find something. And then it happened.

She looked right at me.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**If you saw the last weird bit there before I noticed I apologize. It was a part of my first draft where I started with Naomi's POV instead of Emily... before deciding it was shit.**

**I don't usually beg for reviews, but I really want some feedback on this. I've had great success with Electric Feel, but I don't want to be a one trick pony!**


End file.
